


Locust Forever

by MKnightium



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKnightium/pseuds/MKnightium
Summary: That good night that is death.It is something we fear above all else...going into that silent night. We rave and rave against it, but ultimately, it swallows us all, and we are blanketed in the darkness it creates until we are able to fully pass on.However, is it possible to go into that howling darkness...and return? To sink below the surface for an extended time, and burst forward from the ocean of death, and rise anew?The Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was the catalyst for that good night that swallowed up the Locust Horde; fighting a war to prevent extinction. All the Locust were eradicated...but what if a few were able to come back from the weapon's devastating effects on their species? To arise, even after the Imulsion within had been eradicated?To survive in a world that had moved far beyond them in a flash?





	1. We Survive

The Deadlands…the name still had a ring to it, even long after the fighting, and the war, had come to an end. 

The war that had plagued Sera for nearly two decades; the fight against both the Locust, and the Lambent. Humanity’s willpower and strife were the driving forces behind the construction of the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon; the powerful tool responsible for both the extinction of the dreaded Lambent…and the Locust Horde as well. The barren wastelands held nothing, as mankind never sought to colonize them due to their poor conditions and farness from society; even the Outsiders stayed away from them; not keen on the sandstorms and the harsh climate; the Windflares were an added bonus to not staying in the Deadlands. 

An Outsider trekked through the barren wasteland; a pair of broken goggles resting on his head to keep at least one of his eyes protected from the harsh winds. Behind him rested a cart, drawn by an aged, tired horse, filled to the brim with scavenged firearms and tools they had found about the Deadlands, his companion mounted atop the horned horse and armed with a Snub Pistol. They had been at this for hours; looting any and all resources they could find to help them raid COG camps and facilities…especially the Breeding Farms; the last-ditch effort to rekindle and renew humanity’s staggered population. The Outsider atop the horse, directing the cart, was clad in stolen COG armor, with the hastily painted Outsider emblem on the back and helmet, while the other wore something similar, but lacking the helm. Both were armed with Retro Lancers; the easiest and most frequent gun they had found out in the wasteland. 

The wandering Outsider suddenly came to a stop. 

“Somethin’ wrong, Noland?” The helmeted one asked, his companion beckoning with his arm without turning his eye away from what he saw. After dismounting the horse, he approached his friend, muttering a series of grunts before standing next to him; seeing what he had discovered.  
It was a building yes, carved and dug out of a rock and outfitted with weapons and tools…but this one was much more different than the others they had seen. It stood at least three stories, the windows being equipped with metal hatches to protect from sandstorms and atop it there were a few Retro Lancer turrets; the primary thing the Locust Horde used to defend their home. It looked exactly like the others…but why did it have one of them awestruck?

“Noland, what th’ fuck’s so important about this building? Grubs’re dead…no one’s in there.”

“Actually, Kyle,” He spoke, beginning to take a few steps forward; motioning to the windows and the turrets. “You’re wrong…didja notice something about this place, compared to the shitload of other ones we saw?”

“…tch…can’t say I do?”

“It’s not a rundown shit-hole like the rest of them; someone’s keeping this place monitored and fortified; someone or something is living inside of here!” This caught the other Outsider by surprise. “Could be more ‘ve us Outsiders; I knew someone’d have big enough balls to stay out here with both those damned Sandstorms and the various Windflares that spout up at random.” They both began to approach the building, but neither of them could shake off a very chilling feeling grasping at both of them.  
It was as if someone were aiming their crosshairs right at their heads, and their fingers were on the triggers. 

“Hey! Anyone home! We’re runnin’ around here, tryin’ to gear up for a raid on the COG outpost over in Hanover! We could really use some help with it!” No answer…not even a cliché ‘fuck you’ that they were honestly expecting. The towering metal doors remained unmoved, even when the Outsider banged on them with the butt of his rifle. “…seriously…can they not hear us?”

“Noland, chill your shit…they might be busy in there. Now let’s get the fuck outta here…cause that voice’s talkin’ in my head; y’know, the one that tells ya when something really bad’s about to happen—“ The sand behind them shifted, and then exploded; something landing in the hardened sand and staring them down. Both Outsiders drew their guns, taking aim at what emerged, before the same sound erupted; various others landing along with the thing that suddenly appeared. Bullets rang out and both men took cover behind two cinder blocks; trying to process what they saw, and what was open firing at them.

**_Wooosh…_ **

Noland was the first to turn towards the makeshift bulkhead doors opening slowly. Something slowly walked out, his gun turning towards it, aiming…and when the thing revealed itself, he found himself staring down history.

The thing stood at a towering seven feet in height, with baggy, armored pants covering its legs. Its torso was covered in onyx armor, as were its arms; dual Gorgon Pistols resting in its hands, akimbo style. A spiked headdress ran down its back, and the blurred-out Locust Horde emblem rested on its chest. Its forearms were bulky in their armor, and its three toed feet poked out from under the pants, leaving deep lines in the sand as it adjusted its footing. Two sets of teeth greeted Noland as the creature slowly opened its maw, its angled visor concealing its face. The words flew from his mouth, right before the thing lifted its arms, and squeezed the triggers.

“Armored Kantus!” The bullets ripped into the unfortunate man, and his blood soon stained the floor. Kyle wasn’t fast enough; the moment he turned, he was caught in the arm by a stray bullet; the Outsider going down like a sack of bricks. Even while in mind-bending agony, he still tried to fight, muttering a heavy curse and reaching for his deceased friend’s Retro Lancer…and when he open fired, he was given a stern reminder.

Armored Kantuses were bulletproof; the proof of this being the rounds merely bounced off his armor as the creature, long thought to be dead, walked right towards him; guns lowered to his sides. Kyle didn’t stop shooting; with his heart pounding in his ears and the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he was caught in the moment to the point where it took him some time to realize two bone chilling things.

The gun’s clip was empty, and the Kantus stood right over him.

“H-How…?” Kyle asked, the fear and gravity of the situation settling in. He peeked over the cover, and nearly pissed himself when he saw the things that had fired at him were Savage Drones…more nightmares from the past, incarnate. “How…are you here?”

“…a question I ask myself.” Kyle was caught off guard by the sudden warbled voice speaking over him, speaking fluent Tyran despite it being a fucking ghost; a grub. His gaze shot back to the Kantus, seeing the creature continue to stare at him, hands on his firearms. “And a question…I have never gotten an answer to…nor shall you.”  
Kyle’s last sight was the Kantus’ foot rising, and smashing down on his armored head; crushing it into a bloody spray of blood, brains, and grey matter.

 

* * *

 

  
The Drones worked to strip the cart the humans had; one having gunned down the strange hooved beast they brought to tow the cart. The Kantus watched them work, ignorant to someone approaching and standing to his right. His head trailed over slowly, the one standing there being a head shorter, and clad in grey, bleached robes. His visor concealed his face, and his Clever rested on his back…this Locust being a Savage Theron.

“They found more?” His wispy voice echoed to the Kantus; the latter nodding in response. “The humans have yet to realize we’re here, Sagax?”

“They seem too infatuated fighting amongst themselves, Igorac.” The Armored Kantus made a warbled whistle, calling one of the four Savage Drones over to check the two Outsiders for any additional loot and gear. “Humans always fight…that is their nature.” The two of them began to retreat into the building; the two doors gradually closing behind them and bathing them in the darkness they all reveled in. The long winding hall made from rock and dirt greeted them; the two Locust beginning walk down it…Sagax turning to look down at the Savage Theron.

“Igorac…why are we still here?”

“In this location? Geographically speaking this is the best place for us to remain, with there only being thirty of us here, and a handful of beasts that somehow survived—“

“No, I mean why are we still here…while the others are all dead. Why did the fates determine that we would survive, and bear the eternal curse of not knowing what’s left to fight for. What do we do when there is literally no purpose for the Horde to continue, when all we knew was destroyed before our very eyes?” The Theron was silent, with no response.

“…sir, I do not know. When the humans detonated the Imulsion Countermeasure weapon…it…was meant to kill us as well. When it passed over us I felt everything in my body dying but…I survived…I just lingered between life and death, whereas the Locust around me weren’t so fortunate. I just remember it going off, and for me to awaken in a ditch.”

“It’s a feeling we all experienced…the same going for the beasts we saved…” Sagax shook his head, remembering the burning agony oh so well. “Do you suppose it was because of our time spent away from the Imulsion? We were rarely exposed to it despite it flowing through our bodies even at birth, so it’s possible that…agony, was it all being neutralized.”

“I suppose so, general Sagax.” A door was pushed open, and they arrived in a lobby; filled with various Locust roaming around and working; some assembling weapons, some speaking to one another, and others overall relaxing.

…these were the ones they found; the Locust who not only survived the weapon, but found their way to the Deadlands…to join up with the Locust who were lucky enough to survive Death’s embrace, as Sagax had said about them. Upon sight of him, all of the soldiers turned to face him; crossing their hands over their torsos and pressing their fists down on the spot their heart was, a formal salute to their general. They all trusted and believed in him; he didn’t plan to steer them wrong.  
Sagax saluted back to them and kept walking, a Palace Guard walking with him as they descended down a deep hall made of sandstone and metal, common for the Deadlands. A turn left, and they reached the conference room he had constructed, the General sitting down as a few Therons of varying types, a Palace Guard or two, and even a Hunter entered; there being now eight Locust in the room now.

“Rurax,” Sagax glanced towards a Palace Guard, this one with a deep slash over his right eye with it being a pale gold color as the sign that it was blind. “What have you learned from the scouts?”

“I’ve learned…enough,” He began, voice low and gruff, showing his age and experience. “The year is 32 AE…it’s been over ten years since our war has ended, and…only five since the first of us started to…rise. Many of us are frightened, and others terrified…but we’re here, somehow and some way.”

“Awakening from death, yes.” Sagax spoke, rolling his hand to hurry the topic along. “It’s what has happened for us all. I suppose now every Locust here either awoke in the Deadlands due to it being the last place they fought against the cursed Lambent…the fates seem to mock us…cursing us to stay alive. But, I cannot say for sure.” The General shook his head, trying to remove the lingering fears of wondering why they survived the Imulsion being killed in their bodies, only for them to come back.  
To spit in the face of the Grim Reaper, and tell him to try harder to claim their souls.

“General Sagax,” A Theron Sentinel spoke next, the Kantus’ unseen eyes upon him. “Some of the Savage Drones, with the aid of the Reaver, Redera, have scouted out more of the land. So far, it’s clear that the humans are in conflict with one another…and…something else. The intercepted COMs say the humans refer to them as the Swarm.”

“The Swarm? Elaborate.”

“Little seems to be known about them. All I can see is they seem to be occurring further away from society. The Spotter we’ve assigned to the scouting party says they resemble us to a small extent but, it remains to be seen if they’re friendly or not. They’re far too scarce to really develop a proper theory regarding them.” The Priest turned leader let out a warbled sigh, shaking his head. More troubling news…he planned to investigate further into the Swarm issue. Still, he motioned to a stranger Locust; one wearing the Elite Grenadier armor but with a Beast Rider helmet instead.

“Votum, what information do you have regarding food and munitions?”

“I’ve started to take my Bloodmount out to find food. I made a few runs to desecrated cities and using the Corpser’s tunnels I’ve had it transported back.”

“Canned goods, I suppose?”

“That and general non-perishables we can actually consume. Not perfect but we could always just eat the ground-walkers who insist on trespassing here.” Sagax just rolled his eyes at Votum’s demented chuckling; the Beast Rider always had a gross sense of humor since he was found…the Kantus blamed the time spent reading Seran things. “But no, in all seriousness I did a head count; we’re a hundred strong with a handful of beasts, a single Berserker, a few Boomers of varying order, including in the beasts’ category a single Brumak, a few Corpsers, three Reavers, and a good sum of Bloodmounts for general transportation.”

“Good. Now, any last thoughts before we conclude this meeting?”

“One,” A normal Theron piped up, lifting his hand before he spoke. “What is our plan, General? What will we do in a time that has abandoned and forgot us?”

That question caught the entire table off guard…silence filling the room as not even one knew the answer to it. A pregnant silence filled the conference room, before the Armored Kantus cleared his throat, rising and beginning to walk, as the others followed. It took no time to reach the top of the base, and the Armored Kantus inhaling deeply before he let loose a warbled, distorted roar. Its effects were nearly instant; every single Drone, Boomer, and others of those they saved corralled outside, all staring up at the General. His unseen eyes swept over them, taking in their faces and their looks; from the normal Drone to the shirtless Grenadier, to the daft Boomers and even the various Hollow beasts being corralled by their Beast Master commanders…they were his people, and he their leader; their savior. He gathered them all here, and he gave them the kindling to ignite the fires of hope once more.

And now, it was time to make that fire rise into a full-blown inferno.

“Nearly two decades ago, we fought here, and we fought a war born from fear. We fought because we feared extinction, at the hands at the Lambent, and then later humanity. We fought to protect the Locust Horde, and the Hollows. The war was a long one, and we had many victories; we refused to go silently into that good night that was Death. But, in the end, despite the Queen’s best efforts, we fell, and the weapon detonated by the father of Marcus Fenix. The Locust Horde was demolished…and our war over once and for all.” He watched many of their faces contort to fear, and in the case of a few Therons anger.

This, was where he knew he had them.

“BUT!” His foot slammed down on the metal, and they all snapped to focus, staring to him once more. “Look at us now! We’ve all returned from the grip of Death! We’ve all come back from its silent embrace and we stand together, here, where many of us lost our minds and became naught but maddened beasts; Savage. Our war was hopeless, and that was why we ultimately failed…we lacked the miracle ether called hope. Our revival is the prime definition that it’s _our_ turn to hold hope, and _our_ turn to wield the shimmering blade to clear a way to a brighter tomorrow! The humans war against one another, and they even face a foe that we do not know. Their hope is waning, and ours is waxing, like the moon in the dark sky. And like the moon, we persist and we remain, despite it all. We shall finish what the Horde has started, and in the end of this all, we will live on Sera without fear of war, or fear of death at the hands of a race who find it justified to slaughter and rape one another just for a mineral that corrupts their bodies and poisons their minds, and who war even now over something as petty as spoken bonds and alliances! Mark my words, brothers and…one sister,” He saw a chained Berserker down there snarling and frothing, yet still somehow listening to him speak. “In the end of all of this, we will be where we truly belong, and mankind’s death throes will be the chorus to our inauguration to our crowning of the rightful species for Sera, and their blood shall fuel the machine for our rightful advancement to make Sera better than it is now!” Chants broke out, of Drones and others screeching and raving the words “Locust Forever”. The Armored Kantus turned to the small council of Savage Therons and Palace Guards, pointing down to the jovial raving of their people.

“That is what our goal is. We will go from survival, to thriving on this world. There is much to do on the path, so I will need help on this; help to bring our species to the apex status…and let mankind’s vices and evil tear them apart and asunder. A united people is the best people, and I find it honestly amazing that they still fight. Still, let’s get to work…and make our fallen brethren proud, once and for all.”


	2. We Attack

“Any word, Igorac?” The Armored Kantus walked with the Savage Theron past the barracks, where many of the Locust they saved spent their free time outside of their work. The General wasn’t as strict on things; due to their massively distant location from the humans and their unknown foes, the Swarm, they really didn’t have a reason to be on edge so much, though he did encourage the Drones and the others to walk around armed, just in case they need to handle something for him. Aside from that, as they walked through the sandstone hall, he could hear some conversing, a few gambling their food rations (again), and various other things one’d hear with soldiers and their off time. The Savage Theron spoke up, tapping his aged clipboard with his lengthy black talon.

“Nothing much, General Sagax; food and water remains stable and the small Mining team we have is taking one of the adolescent Corpsers to dig a few tunnels running underneath the Deadlands to allow for rapid movement. If we’re correct with calculations, they should be able to reach a source of water for the Savage Drones to begin fishing, and to begin construction of piping; unsure as to how long that could take.”

“It’ll supply us with additional food; it’s a start…but you’re hiding something. Speak.” The Theron, momentarily, winced at the Armored Kantus’ words, but soon nodded, speaking forth.

“W-We’ve learned the humans have things called Fabricators; they can be used to power a series of locations and other things and create needed inventions. Their origins remain unknown to me but I know that nearly anything can be created so long as they are kept in good maintenance and upkeep. They’re even able to make things of our technology, such as Hammerburst MKIIs and even Diggers…but…not the worms; we’re still growing those.”

“Their technology never ceases to amaze me…where can we find one?”

“In the…C…OG…Settlements; where those wishing to remain with their military even with its many failures stay now. More of these Settlements are being erected as we speak, and some are already having the sapiens move in and colonize them to start breeding and increasing their numbers…you’re not thinking…”

“We attack one and steal one of these Fabricators, as well as some other goodies to further our own actions. Igorac, the humans will inevitably discover us out here as I’ve forewarned; discover that the Locust, by some stroke of fate, have survived and grown into a new foe. I’d rather them discover us armed to our very enamel and ready to repel them than with us toothless and just waiting to be eradicated.”

“Good choice of words…but…what is our plan?” The Armored Kantus once again descended into the conference room, sitting down and motioning for Igorac to sit as well, no doubt for their miniature war meeting.

“It will not be easy. From the humans killed the day prior, one of them had a helmet that belonged to the Gears we used to slaughter and slay; from it there could be tapped into and perhaps give us a means to discern just what these…Settlements look like; give us a rough mapping of it. From there, we’ll be able to create a tactical battle plan and decided where we’re to breach with the Corpser. From there, we can start moving in.”

“It may take time to get such a map constructed; our brightest minds are a handful of Therons…so…computer engineering isn’t our forte. We will try none the less, General, and do what we can.” Sagax just rolled his eyes underneath his helmet regarding that. “What will be done until then?”

“I’ll prepare and find my weapons. A good General commands his troops with pride and intelligence; a better one leads them into battle himself, like what with General Karn or even the likes of RAAM. _I_ protect them from foes with my own two hands and rush in first to the fight. I’ll lead the charge, but first, we need the map assembled.”

“I’ll get on it.” The Armored Kantus stood and started walking, exhaling very slowly as he ascended back to the surface, beginning to walk about and inspect the place he spent five years refortifying and rebuilding into a home; a bastion of hope for all Locust to venture to…provided…they were lucky enough to also survive the extinction event by some ungodly miracle that Sagax was more than willing to maintain and indulge in if it meant a second chance for their species.

A memory flashed through his head…of the Hollows. He remembered his time in the war; the years he spent fighting. For a brief flash, he could see the Drones preparing and fighting the Lambent…to think so many died down there…

Harrowing, to think that even now, rest wasn’t something he could afford, even as much as he really wanted to...to lay down and rest, for just a while and not have to worry about leading an army and guiding them in a changed, dangerous world. Such is the fate of a priest turned soldier, especially for one who never wished to lead in the first place.

Sagax became the impromptu General, because if he didn’t, who would?

 

* * *

 

“Settlement Six,” Sagax said to the room of Locust, briefing them on what to do. A drawn-out map was set on the table, with various things drawn in and marked where the Armored Kantus wanted them to tunnel up from. “The information Igorac has provided me has told me that there are no humans there yet; it’s still in the work of being constructed for living. However, the Fabricator is there, within a central control tower that might be outfitted with security. So, because of this, I’m assigning jobs and positions,” His armored finger pointed towards Rurax. “You’ll be with me directly; providing covering fire and helping to get the Fabricator out of the city and to the tunnel hole. Votum, you’ll lead a small team of Grenadiers and Boltors going on the offensive to eradicate everything that’s opposing us. I want to minimize the amount of lives lost here; perhaps even ensure no one dies at all. If we can do this, we’ll have an easy means of producing defenses for our home, and reinforcing it enough for us to span out into the Deadlands and expand our territory to deter any and all Outsiders.”

“And the rest of us?”

“Stand by in the tunnel and await further orders or, worse case scenario, provide covering fire for the Drones and others pulling back from extended damages. Many of the classes will be serving in defensive positions to vanguard the E-Hole and allow us to prevent casualties. The Savage Drones, however, will be looting and ransacking the Settlement for resources we can take while the Therons will guide each unit due to those specific Drones being well versed in grabbing as much as possible and fleeing with it. If you can lift it, get it to the tunnels onto the cargo shipments. If I know humans and their ways, then we’ll have only a short time to ransack before the humans send their precious COG to halt our progress,” Sagax tapped his hand against the table. “I can promise you all, by the end of this week, we shall go from surviving, to full blown thriving.”

 

* * *

 

Dismounting the Reaver, Sagax felt right at home in the tunnel, underground and in the tunnel with a few Locust Drones and a Boomer behind him. It took a few hours to get here, but they were where they needed to be; right below Settlement 6. He didn’t bring the entire army; twenty-five Drones and seven Bloodmount transport carts were enough. Said carts were really just a Bloodmount hooked to a large metal cart with a pork haunch dangled over its head to keep it directed…though…no one dared to actually let them run until they actually had stuff to transport. The Armored Kantus let a Beast Rider and a Savage Theron mount the Reaver, though their orders revolved around eliminating any aerial threats before they had the chance to get closer. Sagax himself had prepared as he said; an aged Breechshot rested on his back as he wielded an akimbo style for combat; a Boltok Pistol on one hip and a Gorgon on the other, and even with a Gnasher as well; the General was not playing around when it came to this, though he hoped he wouldn’t need to really fight.

“So, how shall we begin this assault?” Sagax answered Rurax’s question with all the ease in the world; he pulled a Bolo Grenade from his belt, and stuck it to the ceiling, casually walking back as it violently exploded, pointing sharply to the impromptu E-Hole. The Drones and others rushed up as the General walked up the rubble-born walkway and felt the darkness recede, and be replaced by the burning sunlight.

The settlement was made up of many buildings; all pristine and new, as the Armored Kantus could see many were unfinished; all made of pristine bricks and meant for Upper class. It was almost beautiful…almost a shame they had to ransack it.

They had emerged, ironically, just outside the entrance to the Central Control Tower; the doors sealed tight but of course, that made no difference to the Kantus.

What _did_ though, were strange robotic beings that were roaming about, working on repairing things and building others. They, for a moment, were idle…until one turned and suddenly aimed a firearm at the Armored Kantus.

“Unidentified citizen; please leave the premises--“

Its head suddenly exploded into sparks and iridescent fluid.

“Vile machinations,” Rurax snarled, lowering his Hammerburst and shaking his head sharply. “The humans use machines to handle their labor now; how disgusting.”

“It’s progress, Rurax. The groundwalkers are always keen on such a thing. It’s time we do the same.” He did reach down to the firearm the bot held, turning the SMG like weapon in his hand.

“…a weapon that fires electrical rounds…impressive as well; seems designed for non-lethal takedowns since we both know what electricity can do to a nervous system.” The sounds of violence erupted as the Drones open fired at the robots, their Hammerbursts and Retro Lancers being what was needed put them down, as they gradually formed a defensive formation around the entrance to the construction tower while Votum personally ripped one of the robots’ arms off, beating it with the severed limb.

“Go on, General! I’m beginning to enjoy myself!” Sagax rolled his eyes and got walking, waving his hand and pointing to the door, pieces of debris plinking against his visor from the Mauler smashing his flail against the doors, shattering them in an instant. The Armored Kantus waited for Rurax, said Mauler, and a few other Drones to step inside before he personally stepped in, his COMs powering up as the elevator descended from one of the Snipers manning the elevator controls. Due to the general weakness the Settlement was at, there were no foes inside of the tower itself; it was an easy assault.

“The humans did all of this in two decades,” Rurax mused, placing his Hammerburst onto his back, the aged Palace Guard looking about at the in-progress building, many of the mechanical creatures they fought being assembled…though they were all in a state of dormancy. “It’s…unnerving. When we clashed with them, they were broken…divided, with them having spent three decades slaughtering and raping one another just for the very substance that corrupted them. If they were to come for us now…would we even stand a chance?”

“We will. We’ve escaped the end of our species; I’m sure we can fend off humans so desperate for security they wall themselves in and seal their own kind out unless they pledge their entire allegiance and unwavering loyalty to them, and do what they say without question.”

“…there is some irony there. The difference is we didn’t wall ourselves in.” Sagax stifled a bit of a chuckle as the lift came to a stop. The Armored Kantus tapped the Mauler’s shoulder and the hulking Locust got moving, moving slowly as they crossed the bridge to reach the larger room where the Fabricator was.

The device was…odd; it was a rectangular metal box bearing the COG emblem on it, fabled to be able to create things from seemingly nothing. It was the most advanced thing they had ever seen…and now it was theirs to take. The Mauler knelt to grab the Fabricator and start walking, the Kantus, however, didn’t leave so soon, even as the Fabricator was set down on the lift…he found a computer terminal. Curiosity kicked in, and the General tapped it a bit…someone was here; it was left on a page regarding things called DBs, or most frequently called DeeBees.

“The metal monsters we fight…strange.” He knew there was limited time but he couldn’t stop himself from reading over the information about these robotic security soldiers were odd and dangerous…and could be deployed nearly anywhere. And these weapons, they all had their innovative uses and their abilities; some meant for mining but of course, mining tools were easy to turn into munitions.

What was even more…curious, was that he could download their schematics. The General wasn’t one to pass up such a chance, and after hitting a few keys, a keycard fell into his hand from the terminal; the Armored Kantus pocketing it and beginning to walk, feeling the elevator lift as he checked the COMs.

So far, they were filled with nothing but the Drones prattling on in Locust Runic about their raids and what they managed to take and procure. It was good to know they were having fun out there.

“What did you find, General? Codes?”

“Something like that; these apparently contain the schematics for various forms of weapons that we can create from this…Fabricator, among other things,” Sagax knelt down and pressed a button; the Fabricator powering on and flipping open as he inserted the keycard into a slot, watching a holographic screen pop up along the side that he tapped a few times. The center of the device glimmered, and Sagax reached his hand out, pulling forth a weapon that seemed to form from the air itself.

“This,” He held the firearm in his hands, cocking its under-barrel and turning very slowly. “Is a weapon the humans have called the Overkill. It fires two rounds in a heartbeat and can shred a human into pieces in only one. They have fire; we’ve taken this fire and we can now burn their society to the ground,” He placed the weapon onto his back, turning away briefly to tap his COM. “How are things on the surface?”

“Decent! Gugh! One of these damned machines tried to pepper me. There’s no food here; just munitions, General! Orders?”

“Fall back and get all you found loaded up onto the carts to be returned back to the Deadlands. I want that tunnel about to be sealed by the time we get there with the Fabricator.” They reached the doors and already they could hear the sounds of fighting: explosions, gunshots, roars; they sent an unwanted chill through Sagax’s spine.

Bad memories.

“Rurax, if push comes to shove, I want you somewhere safe with the Fabricator. We cannot let any harm come to the device we worked so hard to obtain. And before you can question me, I desperately need a good second in command to vanguard the Locust in the tunnel; we cannot allow these machines access to the E-Hole and to discover our base so soon.” Before the Fabricator closed, the Armored Kantus pulled two more things out; his footsteps resonating on the metal as he emerged into the sunlight, stepping onto the stone ground, armed with two Enforcers. He could see countless of these…DeeBees advancing, and many of the Drones pushed into a defensive position. He inhaled deeply, and rushed forward, letting out a deep, warbled yell…and then, he let himself go.

One of the DeeBees fell to the floor, head a mere stump now as the Armored Kantus drew their attention. He did twitch and shake in response to their own shots from their Enforcers and Overkills peppering his chest, but his bulletproof armor defended him properly. Sagax wielded the guns in an akimbo stance, elbows tucked in to his chest to stop from the residual recoil from the guns as he open fired, mowing down more of the DeeBees as the Drones pulled back, the Fabricator disappearing down the tunnel being the sign to tell Sagax that it was time to go. He kept shooting and open firing at them, walking slowly to the tunnel and finally dropping into it, being given the brief visage of the Grenadiers setting explosives before the entrance violently exploded.

The tunnel was closed, and every Locust accounted for. From what the Kantus could see, once he was immersed in the world of darkness, that there were some injured. A Drone was nursing an injured arm, a few Hunters were working to check their shock burns along their chests from being caught out of cover, and there were various other damages sustained.

Thankfully, the wounds they sustained were fixable, easily with the two normal Kantus back home who weren’t him. Still, he rose, and made the motion for the Drones and the others to get moving.

If the Fabricator was as advanced as it was fabled, then using it, he could easily get the Locust Horde to a level the humans could not hope to ever defeat.

 

* * *

 

The Kantus rested in his personal quarters, holding a tablet that he had created from the Fabricator. He was without his armor, the Onyx-molded armor resting on a rack on the wall, to be repaired tomorrow when he had a chance.

Armorless, Sagax looked like a normal Kantus, though he had a few altercations…namely, heavy scars along his shoulders, chest, and his face, even a few aged puncture impacts from having the unfortunate time of being shot.

Multiple times. 

Night had long since fallen since they were able to get the Fabricator and their stolen armaments back; even a few destroyed DeeBees were brought back to be used as target practice, and their weapons to be wielded by Drones and others. Humanity’s overdependence on machines was the catalyst to the Locust being given the same advances and the same tools.

It would be a matter of time before they could expand their operations and their forces.

Still, he had to use his knuckle with the touch screen, reading over the files the tablet contained…he found so much about the COG. His fluency with Tyran came in handy here; it allowed him to read the words without any problem. He could comb their archives…learn everything about them. Discover their secrets and perhaps use them to better his own forces.

“…the humans are truly desperate. They’re endangered, and they’re using rapid breeding operations. It’s…weird...sort of reminds me of what we did with the Berserkers.” Still, he kept reading, combing their archives of information, learning it.

He sipped from a cup of coffee, and settled in for a late night, one well spent.

He couldn’t even begin to list off the perks of knowing the entire COG structure…and then applying it.

 

* * *

 

“So, they’re really back somehow? Took ‘em long enough.” The man set down his glass filled with fiery scotch, the ice cubes melting very slowly, as he stared at the video feed regarding the incident in Settlement Six and what struck there. He wasn’t a fool; the way the raiders operated was far too structured and organized than the Outsiders were known for. And, of course...their looks.

His eyes narrowed at the burning memory of them…the Locust.

“It just doesn’t make any sense, General Dubois. The Imulsion Countermeasure weapon should have wiped those fucking grubs out,” A COG Gear standing in his office viewed the recording as well, right up until the point where one of the Drones caught the sight of the Watcher and peppered it, ending the feed. Said Gear wore the full sleeved armor, revealing not an inch of his body as he looked at the feed. “How could they have survived—”

“Son, there’s all sortsa shit we can’t explain but happens anyhow. The damned Windflares, how animals can sense danger, and why women say they want to be independent but still demand we pay for everything.” The aged soldier chuckled, though the Gear’s silence told him it wasn’t funny. “Still, Caddick, your concern’s well voiced. The Locust can’t be back after all these years…especially after the mass burials we did.”

“Do you think it’s possible a few survived?”

“I think it’s possible some survived the Imulsion being destroyed but just…went dormant for a bit; if they’ve been active all this time then we’ve have seen them a long time ago doing this. And worse yet, these ones were more organized than any other we’ve seen in the war.”

“What makes you say that, sir?”

“Those fucking Drones knew where to hit those DeeBees that new girl’s pushing into combat positions; they saw a headshot works and used advanced tactical systems to fight there.”

“They got smarter ever since they…stopped being dormant?”

“I’d say that, and someone new’s behind them. Didja see that Armored Kantus there? The fancy one walking ‘head’ve them? I’ll bet my left nut that _he’s_ the one who’s leading them now; all the other major Locust leaders we know’ve been dead for a decade. Either from the war itself, or the weapon going off. He’s their new leader, and the footage of him and a few others inside the command center tells me his name’s Sagax...translates to Intelligent.”

“How ironic…how dangerous is he?”

“From what I can see here, he’s about as bad as Karn; military genius. He wasn’t there with these remaining Locust to fuck with us, he was there to take the Fabricator, because he no doubt knew what it did and what it was capable of doing for them.” This made Caddick worried; the Locust being back was upsetting enough but them being under the command of another intelligent leader meant they would be in dire trouble, especially with the fact that they were already dealing with the Outsiders. “On the bright side, there doesn’t seem like very many of them alive and active; if there were a lot, they’ve attacked the entire Settlement and razed it to the ground. So…there’s still time to put that bit of history behind us for good.”

“How so? We can track them?”

“Damon Baird’s one to overestimate and overcalculate every goddamned thing, even during the war and even during E-Day. Naturally, our fabled CEO of DeeBee Industries put trackers in Fabricators so we can locate them in case something happened and they were lost somewhere…or in case of Outsider assaults.”

“We’re gonna track the Fabricator’s location and hit them with everything we have?”

“Not so soon…if this shiny asshole’s callin’ the shots then there’s a very likely chance he’s already got a failsafe in mind if we do manage to lead an airstrike. Locust typically dwell underground; most normal bombings don’t work on them and we stopped using the Hammer of Dawn after 29AE…became too costly and too dangerous. And even then, this information is to remain classified; not to leave this room.” This caught Caddick off guard, the Gear shaking his head, trying to find the logic in not telling their populace the news.

“Sir, we should let the others know—”

“Son, we can’t even get our shit together now and it’s been a decade; what makes you think we can to beat the Locust, especially if we tell them about this new intelligent leader? People liked the grubs when they were stupid; prone to making mistakes repeatedly. With this new guy pulling their reins, they’re forcing _us_ to do that. We’ll just give the Outsiders more fuel to attack our ways with, or have some others like that new girl, Jinn, use that as a means to force people under our lead umbrella or be left to fend for themselves against the Locust. So, until we have a handle on this situation and have a method of beating these grubs, we’re not throwing this information out there.” As much as he wanted to disagree, Dubois had a point; the Outsiders were irrationally disapproving of the COG and any further ammunition they could use in a verbal debate would just provoke many other remaining humans to consider their side over the COG’s.

Caddick himself knew that if it came down to it, he wouldn’t stick with an army that couldn’t exterminate their foe for good.

“Caddick, you’ll be preparing with a few other Gears and running recon where the Fabricator’s final position is. Once it stops moving, you’ll head into the area via King Raven and determine the situation; once you map things out there and confirm their base of operations, you’ll report back to us. Who knows, those militarized DeeBees could be of use there…means less boots on the ground.” While Caddick didn’t dislike the sound of that, it was still worrisome. Saluting the general, Caddick turned his back on him, and he started to walk…still mulling things over and thinking about the whole situation.

…he remembered the final days of the war…he remembered being just a toddler when those fucking grubs kicked down his door and murdered everyone…but he remembered something that really made his skin crawl.

Even though he was just a baby at the time, Caddick could remember, clear as day, the haunting visage of an Armored Kantus standing in the doorway, watching it all happen.

Watching his future be silenced.         

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and an experiment I wanted to try involving Gears of War 4's timeline, but based somewhat from the Swarm faction getting Locust characters; I wanted to see how they would survive in this changed, augmented world where they have been forgotten.


End file.
